


Oh sweet silence, broken by the beating of my heart

by crisantemu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Luka's conflicting feelings between two blondes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, maaaayyy have some feelings involved tho, the slighest mention of julerose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisantemu/pseuds/crisantemu
Summary: "I told you," Luka breathes out when one of Chat's kisses lands too close to a certain spot, "to stop coming. I have-someoneelse I'm seeing."Chat then suddenly stops and if Luka were a weak man he would've whined at the loss of that sweet heat.The leather-clad superhero stares at him with seriousness for only one short blink-and-you'll-miss-it second before he's wearing his usual flirtatious smirk."Seeingis the keyword, rocker boy. You're not dating at this very moment right? You're just… seeing people." The smirk widens to something more wide, triumphant; and Chat points a claw at himself. "Like me."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 351





	Oh sweet silence, broken by the beating of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> heya I'm back after --pause-- ...an AWFUL lot of time lol  
> This fic was supposed to be for kinktober and no, I have no clue for what day it was, it was just sitting in my drafts half-finished and I was like "well since I'm stuck on self-quarentine either way why not make some good use of my time?" and so I wrote some porn lol  
> Lukadrien is my guilty pleasure y'all

Luka thinks he might actually be dying. 

And it feels amazing.

Chat Noir shiftens on his position between Luka's knees as he moans softly, trailing kisses down Luka’s hip. The guitarist's cabin is silent, all the better to hear Chat’s beautiful noises. Luka always hated the silence, for him it was the loudest and most bothersome. They usually did this kind of thing with music playing in the background. It set the scene and had his lover smiling and laughing as Luka mouthed along to his favourites; his adorable green eyes rolling up into his head when Luka grinded on him to the beat- but hearing gentle breathing turn into hard and fast pants was irresistible.

Nose nudging against the bone, Chat presses his mouth against Luka’s thigh. His eyes are closed and his eyelashes flutter. His lips pink and pliant. 

Perfection.

"I told you," Luka breathes out when one of Chat's kisses lands too close to a certain spot, "to stop coming. I have- _someone_ else I'm seeing."

Chat then suddenly stops and if Luka were a weak man he would've whined at the loss of that sweet heat.

The leather-clad superhero stares at him with seriousness for only one short blink-and-you'll-miss-it second before he's wearing his usual flirtatious smirk.

" _Seeing_ is the keyword, rocker boy. You're not _dating_ at this very moment right? You're just… _seeing_ people." The smirk widens to something more wide, triumphant; and Chat points a claw at himself. "Like me."

Luka sighs, but he can't hide the gentle smile that finds its way to his lips everytime he sees Chat Noir.

Chat Noir has always been a stubborn one, and Luka learnt with time that it was no use of talking him out of something that the feline themed superhero had already put into his mind.

It all started with simple visits after patrol hours. A starved kitten looking for something to eat and a place to crash. Apparently Chat Noir's home wasn't a very… welcoming one, per say. And Luka, being used to be the emotional support for Juleka whenever she was have one of her bad days, felt his brotherly instincts kick into overdrive and take the poor stray to his cabin where he was properly fed, warmed and _heard._

It was a simple act of kindness. But then it became frequent.

After that night, Chat Noir was always at The Liberty's dock at the same hour. 

Days became weeks and Luka noticed how things between them. Coy glances paired with flirtatious bits of filth from both had them figure out just how comfortable with each other they were. 

Watching him from his chair, guitar on his lap, Luka had seen the sway of his hips and just how good his ass looked in tight leather.

It was too fast for Luka's taste but then again what he and Chat Noir had wasn't a relationship (despite Luka having sort of-kinda crush on the superhero since his high school days). More importantly, it was _natural._

Now Chat has his hands between his thighs, one cupping between his legs. The bulge there is impressive but it didn’t have anyone’s mouth watering, not like Luka’s. Chat has his eyes lowered, faking humility with Luka’s cock inches away from his face. There's precome smeared on his cheek, a bit on his mask. It gleamed.

Luka reaches to run a hand through Chat’s hair, warm and soft behind the cat ears and Chat’s lips part on instinct, ready to take him. Luka scraps his nails on that spot and smiles as he gets the expected result. Purring, Chat sticks out his tongue and closes his eyes again. 

“Look at me,” He says, and then period eyes are on his face. Luka bites his lip. Chat looks endearing in a way, obediently sitting between his legs and looking up at Luka like he's the _only_ thing in the world. 

His cock is hard, curving up towards his belly and he knows how warm and wet Chat’s mouth is. All the naivety in the feline's eyes is a performance. The man is a devil, one that rarely bothered with a disguise if the costume was of any indication. 

"We’re really doing this here?” Luka's never this hesitant during sex but tonight they're doing it without the presence of music by Chat's request.

Something flashes in the other man's eyes. It's gone in a heartbeat, but Luka knows mischief when he sees it. Oh, he _wants_ this. Chat _knows_ how loud he can get and he _wants_ to be on the edge of being caught.

"I didn't pin you for a voyeur… but then when you dress like a stripper. What was I expecting really?" He chuckles.

A soft smile pulls at Chat’s lips. He can feel it against his skin, simple jeans pooled around his ankles. It's hardly graceful, but neither would complain. They liked it that way.

"Doesn't it fill you with excitement, though? The thrill of being caught while one of Paris' most beloved superheroes gives you head? That's something worth of getting a tabloid front page."

"I rather _not_ have my dick in Alya's blog, thank you."

Chat laughs and Luka pulls at one of his ears. Chat yelps but goes silent after that.

“Alright,” Luka finally murmurs, quiet in the stretch of his unusually silent cabin, all too public with the door unlocked and his mom and sister and sister's girlfriend right next door and _what the hell, what if Rose and Jules had done something like this too_ , but Chat grabs his hand and places it back on that place behind the ears. Luka closes his fist on the golden locks by instinct and Chat's then mewling, turning his head, and takes the head of Luka’s cock into his mouth.

He lies back on his bed after some minutes, every inch of skin flushed and hot while Chat Noir writhes between his legs, doing things with that sharp tongue of his that should be absolutely illegal.

Somehow he knows just how to break him apart, just how to swirl his tongue around that one spot that turns Luka into a hopelessly shaky blob against the couch cushions. He's bobbing his head to the rhythm of some imaginary song.

"Will you...quit...teasing me already?" he manages to get out, and the way Chat laughs around his dick makes him groan. 

"Do you really think I can resist the temptation to make you come?" he purrs, hands meandering up Luka's tensed thighs. He gets back to business before Luka has the chance to retort, and his hands pull at Chat's hair because he just needs something -- anything -- to hold on to to keep his bearings while his brain reels out of control. "Careful with the ears." 

Chat smiles - Luka can feel it - and he worries at one deliciously sensitive spot on his cock with the tip of his tongue until Luka whines and _tugs_ _harder._ He doesn't mean to, but he can't help it, and when he does, the response is immediate: Chat pulls away, just for a moment, and lets out a broken moan.

Jesus, he _loves_ it.

Luka's dancing on the edge when Chat looks up at him, his smirk gone and his eyes half-lidded with need. Playtime is over, and when he sinks back down on his cock again, Luka gives him another tug, just hard enough to show that he means it. Chat's face flushes where Luka can see under the mask, and he reaches down between his own legs to squeeze himself through his suit.

The sight of it is enough to make Luka lose it, and before he can get out so much as a warning, he's coming so hard that he can't hold in a scream. 

Well shit, there goes their subtlety. 

He swears if Juleka ever comes up with this at breakfast he'll just bring up the time he found her toy inside his guitar case.

Luka huffs. Whatever. Let them think whatever they want, he thinks. He's too busy melting into the sofa to care right now.

"My God..." Chat Noir breathes, head lolling against Luka's thigh. "Look at you...making me come in my pants like a teenaged virgin..." There's a sated smile on his flushed face, and Luka breaths out a half-laugh.

"Wait. You're _not?_ "

Chat shows him his tongue, muttering out a small _asshole_ and crawls up Luka's body. He tucks himself up next to him, head resting on top of the guitarist's chest.

"Well, I think I might have woken my family, so I'd say we're even on the shame department." Chat Noir chuckles and kisses him on the cheek. "So… the hair thing.. .you liked that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Luka swears he can see a blush creeping out of that black mask. "Just… actually nevermind. My hair is already messy as it is, no one will notice a thing."

Luka doesn't mean to, but his mind immediately forms the image of another blonde. This one with perfectly coiffed hair. _He wouldn't let me pull his hair, it's part of his image after all._

Chat shiftens to his side and Luka wraps a arm around him, pulling him closer to his body.

Chat purrs against his shoulder, clawed fingers grazing over Luka's chest, pulling up at his shirt so they can draw thin pink lines over his abdomen to his pecs. Luka groans out as they pick at his right nipple.

"Hold on," he licks his lips, pulling his head back and staring at the head of his bed, "just-- give me a moment and then we can go straight to the second round."

Inhuman eyes flicker up at him, and Luka notices - how some of that mischievous glint had died down, the greens are murked, exhausted, _sated._

Luka licks his lips and Chat smiles weakly, climbing on top of the bed and on top of Luka’s slumped form. Luka eyes him with curiosity. Chat’s smile widens slightly and he leans forward until his face is merely inches above Luka’s.

Luka clenches his jaw, eyes unconsciously falling down on plump red lips and all he can think about at that moment is just how badly he wants to kiss them.

“‘s fine…” Chat whispers, sliding down Luka’s form once more until his hot breath is right over Luka’s neck making him shiver. _God-_ if Chat keeps pulling at his strings just like that he might go for that second round right away.

Luka hums, wrapping his arm around Chat’s waist to pull him close once again. This time a bit tighter than last time, a silent order, _stay by my side._

Chat giggles to himself, claws gently tapping at his forearms.

The guitarist throws his head back against the pillow, surrendering himself to the pleasant warmth of Chat’s mouth on his neck. He closes his eyes, distinctly hearing the low, soft purring and imagining how _good_ it would be - to just lay back and let Chat ride him, or to simply flip him over on his belly and rub his dick between the dip of his tight leather-clad ass until Chat’s so worked up that that smart mouth of his becomes completely _useless;_ a keening, moaning _mess-_

That would be a lovely sound indeed…

“Maybe… we could stay like this?” Luka opens his eyes at the weak sound of the smaller man’s voice. He blinks, looking down at his friend. Large green eyes blink up at him and Luka swears he can see the faint pink peeking out from under the blackness of his half-mask. Chat looks uncharacteristically shy all of a sudden. “If you don’t mind it! ...Of course!”

“Of course I don’t.” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself and he pauses for a good minute, raising his hand over to his mouth.

Chat is not acting like himself. Right now he sounds a lot like--

Luka drops his hand, a faint smile on his lips.

Right now Chat Noir looks and sounds an _awfully_ lot like Adrien Agreste.

Now wonder he didn’t hesitate responding to Chat’s proposal of sleeping here tonight even when they had silently established their thing was more of a fling, just meaningless sex between friends.

That’s how it has always been with Luka. 

Only lovers sleep curled up on a tiny single bed in a summer night. Something he shared with a very selected handful of people and how he fantasized Adrien to be in the close future when he finally gathered up the courage to properly ask.

“Thank you.” Chat mumbles, lowering his head and burying it over the crook between Luka’s neck and shoulder. “Love you…”

Luka stiffs.

He opens his mouth a little too late because sure, soon enough Chat Noir is snoring softly.

“I love you too…” He whispers and kisses the top of his head.

It may be the fatigue but he swears as he closes his eyes and counts the golden locks dropped over his friend’s serene face that he pictures Adrien’s face, smiling and using a single delicate hand to tuck one single equally golden lock behind his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> ohohoh and you thought only the love-square was complicated


End file.
